Finding Your Voice
by J.J.88
Summary: The rain. It always reminded her of a memory she could not forget. However, this evening, would that memory finally come true?


**Disclaimer:** All belong to J.K. Rowling

 **The 365 Prompts Challenge:** #5 Action - Listen to the sound of the rain on the window from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)._

* * *

" _Close your eyes, little one."_

" _Listen to the sounds surrounding you."_

" _Maybe… you will find my voice… again."_

Hermione opened her eyes as the familiar voice stopped. It was another recurring dream she had since the end of the war. Ten years, it had been that long and his voice was still ringing in her mind and dream like he never left. She never understood the man, even when she tried. He was a complicated puzzle where you pulled one answer out another question would pop up. Yet, that complicated man gave her a strange memory and it had became a dream she could not forget.

 _She fell asleep near the window again. She always had, because it was a good spot for reading and relaxing her mind. That was how he found her, the little Gryffindor slept peacefully with her book still opened to where she left off. In his career of teaching, many talented wizards and witches had came across his path, but she was a puzzle he could not solve. He saw she grew through time, from a curious child at the age of eleven to an intelligent woman in her early twenty. She absorbed knowledge like a sponge in a bucket of water, getting everything in and containing them. But, her knowledge did not stay there, useless, she stirred them into different solutions and directions that in the end, he could not refuse her wonderful mind. She was brilliant. Then, he tried to solve the little puzzle: watching her, observing her, and slowly getting to know her. Hermione Granger unconsciously became something he could not get out of his mind._

 _Severus Snape leaned against the doorframe, watching the young woman fondly. He came back from one of Voldemort's activities and he needed to report immediately to Albus. However, when he passed by the door, her form caught his attention. He had watched her in her sleeping form many times. He did not dare to make any move. It was against his sense of rightness and above all, he feared she would reject him. So he watched as he always did._

 _Outside the house, the rain began to pour. Some of the rain found their way to where she was sitting. The little drop of waters fell on her face, making the young woman stirred slightly. But before, she could open her eyes, she heard a click sound, following by a warm blanket cover over her. In her half awake stage, a familiar scent forced her to open her eyes. That was when she found her Potions professor's beautiful dark eyes stared back at her._

" _Go back to sleep, little one," his hand gently brushed her hairs._

 _Her bright and lovely eyes never left him as she shook her head. Something in his eyes made her to keep the contact._

 _His lips curved slightly into a small smile. He moved close to her, resting his forehead to the side of her head, and began his whisper, "Close your eyes, little one. Leaning close to the window and listen. What do you hear? Yes, the sound of the rain. Is it beautiful? Is it relaxing? Remember this, little one. Listen to the sound of the rain, Hermione, and maybe… maybe you will find my voice… again."_

Once again, Hermione opened her eyes and found herself still in her bedroom. She never had a clear explanation of what happened that evening, because it was the last time she saw him. Then, they found him in the Shriek Shack, bleeding to death. She digged in her bag for anything to save him, but nothing was good enough to prevent the venom.

" _Please! Please tell me that you have an anti-venom somewhere in your pocket," she begged weakly with her hand pressed hard on his neck. Harry and Ron ran back to the school, but she could not leave him there, dying in that darkness. She cried for some feeling she could not understand. Something had broken in that small heart of hers. Something belonged to him._

Exhaling slowly, Hermione turned her eyes back to the window glass as the rain continued to pour. She leaned close to the glass and closed her, listening to the sound of the rain. It became a habit that she could resist to change since that day. In her wishingful mind, she wanted to hear his voice again. She might become crazy, but somehow, she believed that one day, she would find his voice. So, she listened to it, searching for something faraway.

A faint wind entered her flat from somewhere, bringing a familiar scent. _Herbs? Old parchments? Sandalwood? It can't be._ Hermione argued in her mind but did not fail to smile faintly as she recognized the scent. _Maybe she truly goes crazy now._ She shook her head with the idea. Probably the evening with the memory and the rain just affected her more than usual. She turned to her right side and continued to rest… but then, she heard it, _the voice_. _His voice._

"Little one."

The rain. If you listen to them well, you may find something important to you too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just have a little fun with my favorite ship (also the first FF ever for them too). In this setting, I twisted a bit and half followed the Deathly Hollow. Hope you enjoy my little one-shot. Love XD


End file.
